Barely Royal
by OscarPhoenixTheTh1rd
Summary: Princess Daisy convinces Princess Peach to practice nudism for the first time. [Rated M: No sex, but LOTS of nudity]


All was quiet at Princess Peach's castle. The two friends, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland were lounging around Peach's secret room wondering what to do next. They had accomplished all of their royal princess duties that needed to be done that day and it wasn't yet noon. Sometimes the life of a princess can be rather dull. The two felt the boredom and monotony of the humdrum day and they felt it bad!

"Ugh," Daisy, the more outgoing and boisterous of the two, exclaimed. "I am so bored right now! There is nothing to do."

"Indeed," her friend Peach replied, who was the more traditional and proper princess, "we have accomplished all we need to do today, Mario and Luigi are off on some adventure, and it feels as though time is passing by so slowly."

"You can say that again."

"I would do anything right about now."

Peach's words then gave Daisy an idea, although she wasn't sure how her friend would react. Still she thought she may as well give it a try. She then got up from the couch that was to the left of the bed that Peach was sitting on and stood in front of the bed where Peach was laying face down on the pillow.

"Anything, you say?", the spunky princess said was her shadow loomed over the other one, who then turned her head to face Daisy after she uttered those words. "Well how's about this... I usually get pretty bored at my castle, so what I like to do to spice things up is take off all my clothes and walk around naked".

Peach did not expect those words to come from Daisy's mouth, and her neutral expression quickly melted away to a more shocked one, followed almost immediately by an, "Eww, Daisy... that is gross and very unladylike."

"What?" Daisy retorted, "No it's not."

"Yes it is. Proper ladies don't walk around naked."

"Oh pshaw! There is nothing wrong with naked. People just think there is because they usually affiliate it with sex, but we ain't doing any sex stuff, you and I both know we are straight."

Peach still seemed upset over Daisy's proposal.

"I actually think you'll really like it", Daisy continued, "it's so enpowering and freeing. You'll get hooked on it. Besides, we won't leave the castle. Just a quick tour of some of the wings and then right back."

Peach's stern expression subsided. Her interest was beginning to peek. Unbeknownst even to her, she was slightly interested in nudism herself, but never had the balls to do it for fear of ridicule. Secretly, hearing that her best friend practiced it on her own made her feel better.

"But if you want to continue to stay here and collect dust," Daisy concluded, "then we can just stay here, fully clothed and bored out of our skulls. I completely understand, it's not for everyone," Daisy then tried to appeal to Peach's humanity, "I mean, I always wanted to try it out with my best friend since I am frequently so alone at my castle, you know. But it's cool, it's cool."

"Actually..." Peach suddenly stuttered, almost interrupting her friend, "say I was... mildly interested... at this... naked thing... you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"Naw!" Daisy assured her, "It's just between you and me if you want it to be."

"Okay." Peach then started up from out of her bed, "then I guess I would be willing to try it once... but if I don't like at any point, then we will march straight back to my bedroom and never try it again."

"I promise," Daisy said although secretly confident that her friend would love it. They then had a handshake to confirm the agreement. "Alrighty then, let's get started."

Daisy then started to take off her dress, with Peach following suit a few seconds later. Daisy only had her dress on as she did not really care for all the other garments that typical princesses would wear underneath, frequently thinking of it as constricting, so it did not take long for Daisy to get completely naked except for her heels. She liked keeping her heels on while being naked, though she could not really walk super far in them without taking them off too. She then watched as her friend was still going through all the undergarments that she was wearing at the time. Peach was also in a corner of the room so as her friend did not initially see her undress, though Daisy questioned in her mind why when she already agreed that she would be naked and hence would have both them see each other's naked bodies. Well, either way, it took Peach about twenty seconds before she was finally completely naked, but she still insisted on staying in the corner and covering herself up.

"Come on, now." Daisy said, impatient. "Let's see it."

Peach then slowly walked back from the corner to the center of the room where Daisy was at, a pile of her previously worn clothes immediately to the right of her. She tried not to make eye contact with her friend since there was a bit of embarrassment that surrounded her from being in the raw. Soon enough, she managed to be directly in front of her, still trying to dart her eyes at something else in the immediate vacinity.

"Oh come on, man," Daisy said unimpressed, "you can't cover yourself up like that. What's the fun in that? You're among friends."

Slowly, Peach began to take her hands away from the parts of her body she was covering, revealing her full naked body for Daisy.

Peach had larger breasts than Daisy but had a smaller butt, whereas Daisy had smaller breasts but a larger butt. Peach also had a perfectly shaved, bare crotch, whereas Daisy's had quite a bit of orange-brown hair on it. Apparently, Luigi dug it.

"Say, not bad." Daisy complimented her friend in order to have her step out of her comfort zone, "you have a very excellent body even if I do say so myself." Peach and Daisy were both completely heterosexual, but Daisy felt that it was okay to compliment her friend on her looks as she did love her as a sister.

"Th-th-th-thanks," Peach said with a slight stutter.

"I can totally see why Mario loves you so much."

Peach laughed at Daisy's comment, slightly putting the edge of the current situation.

"Likewise, but with Luigi of course."

"Yeah," she said matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips, "Luigi digs it!" Daisy felt that since they were both adults and since they were in private, she felt it was okay to talk about their relationships. Daisy literally and figuratively had nothing to hide.

After a few seconds to get accustomed to her nakedness, Peach was becoming pleasantly surprised. She did not immediately hate the sensation and saw some merit to the practice.

"Well, Daisy," Peach began, "I must say this isn't actually that unpleasant."

"See," Daisy replied, "I told you you'd like it."

"Not sure if I would go that far but..."

"Okay, now let's get outta here." Daisy said as she made her way to the door of Peach's room.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"Well, you don't think that we are just gonna be hangin' out here, did you?"

"You mean you want to go outside the room?" Peach was a little scared of the prospect.

"Weren't you the one who said that you were bored in this room?"

"Yeah." She said somewhat under her breath.

"So it stands to reason that we should skedaddle."

"Oh Daisy, I..." Peach gulped, "I don't know."

Daisy took her hand off of the door's knob and stood there with her arms crossed, looking at her tepid friend, "Alright," Daisy's humanity uttered out, "I am not gonna force you do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to leave this room if you really don't want to. But I think we could have some extra super dope mega fun, but I completely understand if you don't wanna leave."

Peach was pleased by her friend. Daisy did frequently want to do dangerous or strange things, but she always admired how she had a good heart. Slowly, Peach and Daisy just stood there, with Peach getting more accustomed to her being nude. After ten-some-odd minutes however, Peach's mind changed.

"Daisy." Peach said.

"Yeah," Daisy said on a chair nearby the door playing her orange Nintendo 3DS, both girls still in the buff.

"I think I am ready... to try and leave the room."

Daisy immediately perked up, jumping out the chair energetically. She was excited to "show more" to her friend.

"I am glad you feel that way. As your boyfriend puts it, 'let's-a go!'" Daisy said in a funny accent trying to impersonate Mario. Peach giggled cutely, as she enjoyed the well-intentioned impression.

The door slowly creaked open. Daisy poked her eye out at the long hallway, full of paintings and portraits. She was trying to see if anyone was coming down the hallway at that very moment. Luckily, it appeared as though that nobody was.

"The coast is clear," Daisy said after a few moments to scope out the surroundings.

The door opened all the way and Daisy pranced forward out in the hallway, with Peach more slowly meandering out, still a little scared and worried, with Daisy being absolutely fearless. After making it to the middle of the hallway, Peach sees that nobody was in the hallway at the time and some of her nerves went away, though her fearful fright was still mostly there.

"How's about we take one lap around the castle and then book it back to your room. You okay with that?" Daisy saw the fear in her friend's face and was charmed by it. Peach just nodded ever so slightly. "Aww, don't worry, man." Daisy then put her arm around her buddy, "I am right here beside you, for emotional support. I will just beat the shit out of them if they ever cross you, okay?"

"Okay," Peach gulped, with some more of her nervousness going away.

They proceeded down the east side of the corridor, both going as if they were taking a leisurely walk like the usually do fully-clothed. Slowly but surely, Peach was getting more and more used to being naked. She was actually even enjoying it, but still felt it necessary to have her best friend beside her, helping her out.

The hallway quickly changed in another hallway and then another before they would be at the main area of the castle's inside. That was the place that was most scary to Peach because she was unsure if anyone would be there. She figured most people would be having lunch and would not be there, but she still did not say anything because she was enjoying it. Peach had mixed feelings.

Not long before the third hallway was done, a lone Toad stood on parole of that hallway. Noticing it from afar, Peach started getting anxious.

"Oh Daisy, look." She said timidly, trying to censor her naturalness.

"What?" Daisy questioned.

"There's Jimmy. I forgot he was on patrol. Oh, I am scared! I wanna go back." Peach was starting to have a panic attack.

"Peach, relax." Daisy said with a reassuring grin. "It's just one little Toad. Let him enjoy the show."

Peach was still scared, but reluctantly put her arms and hands away and back on to her side. She was expecting the worst when the two passed the Toad.

The lonely Toad was sitting down, growing ever more bored with each passing minute. Normally it was more lively around the castle, especially when Bowser would take it but today it was dull. Until he turned his head to see a surprise of a lifetime. The two princesses, completely naked, walking towards him. He stared, both in amazement, wonder, and confusion. He had a secret crush on both princesses and seeing them naked turned this otherwise vapid day unto one he would never forget.

The two stopped right in front of where the Toad was standing, staring at them like a dog stares at a ham. Peach was very nervous, as this was the first time outside of her immediate family, Mario and Daisy that anyone saw her completely naked body.

"Daisy..." she whispered in her friend's ear, "he's staring at me."

"He's staring at you because you are beautiful," Daisy saidly reassuringly, "you should be worried if he doesn't stare."

Then Daisy started walking up to the Toad, swaying her bodacious hips seducttively, licking her lips and blowing air kisses. She knew that the Toad was enjoying every moment of it, gawking at fantastic, unusual display that stood before him. She then towered over the small Toad, her breasts dangling down, almost touching the top of his head and her vagina in perfectly eye level. The Toad then looked upwards at Daisy's beautiful face and Daisy proceeded to give him a peck on the top of his large head, following immediate by a slight giggle. She then walked away and gestured to Peach to continue their walk. Although they didn't stop to look back at the Toad, he damn near fainted that day. "I have died and went straight to heaven," he thought as he fell out of his chair.

"That'll give him something he'll never forget," Daisy said.

"Wow Daisy..." Peach said, with a mixture of feelings. Amazement, disgust, ecstasy. "That was so wrong... but impressive."

"Yeah, sometimes you have to show off your womanhood and shake what your Momma gave you. I can seduct the pants off of Luigi... sometimes literally, if you know what I mean." Peach understood the subtle innuendo and giggled, even though she felt that she shouldn't have.

Eventually, they reached the castle lobby. It was almost completely empty. Peach breathed a sigh of relief as nobody was around. Daisy walked out in front of her confidently while Peach scuttled and tiptoed out, still worried.

Unbeknowst to both of them, Toadsworth, Peach's steward, was walking down a different corridor with his nose in a corridor, looking over whatever royal report that needed to be looked over at that time. He made it to the main lobby and took his eyes off of his report and noticed the two princesses nude in the lobby and was immediately surprised.

"Cor blimey!" he shouted. Peach did not see Toadsworth as he was on a different end of the castle's large lobby, but the instant that he shouted those two words, a deluge of emotions welled through her body, including guilt, embarrassment, and disappointment. She had seldom gotten into trouble and was always the "good girl" for most of her life, and now Toadsworth, whom Peach had regarded as a grandfatherly figure in her life, had seen her and her friend uncovered, which hadn't happened since she was a baby. "We are so busted," the princess thought.

Toadsworth ran up the stairs frantically, almost dropping his clipboard in the process. "I say, milady, why is it that you and Mrs. Daisy are wearing no clothes?" he said angrily, "this is wholly unacceptable and I won't allow it! Put some clothes back on this instant!" Peach had never seen Toadsworth this angry before in her entire life, and she was incredibly scared and frightened as to what was going to happen to them. She could not make eye contact with him.

"Toadsworth, Toadsworth, Toadsworth", Daisy said reassuringly. She walked up to the little Toad, who wasn't even tall enough to reach to her knee, and tried to have a bit of a heart to heart while walking down the stairs. "I know it seems... weird that we are like this, but let me assure you that we are not doing anything deviant or twisted or unethical by being in this state. We just wanted to spice up our day and have some fun. Didn't you have fun while you were young?"

"Well..." Toadsworth said in a surprising emotional turn, "I did have quite a bit of fun back in my younger days."

"You see. This is just harmless fun. We're just gonna take a quick lap of the inside of the castle, and then go back to Peach's room and never do this again. No funny business, no tricks, no nothing."

After taking a few seconds, Toadsworth uttered, "this is all highly unorthodox... but I will allow to continue these... unusual exploits. Just as long as you stay away from the East Wing, I am hosting a meeting with other delegates from the neighboring kingdoms."

"You got it, dude." she smiled, "we were heading over the West Wing anyways, so are all going to work out."

"Right then, off you go." Toadsworth had surprisingly given the green light for the girls to continue being naked even though he did not understand it, nor did he trust Princess Daisy as much as Peach did, but he did walk up to Peach after she navigated her way down the stairs and whispered to her, "try not to let her do anything you don't want to do. I know you have known each other for a long time, but I don't want her to lead you down a wrong path."

"Okay, Toadsworth. I will."

"I am most concerned about your well-being." He then gave her a hug and waved her goodbye as he walked over the East Wing while the two princesses walked over to the door that let to the West Wing, where nothing was going on.

"Daisy..." Peach said as they were walking through the door, "how did you do that? The Toadsworth I know would never allow us to be doing something like this."

"You know, Peach," Daisy replied, "I just appealed to his humanity. Old people were young people once and what's youth without a little fun, am I right?" They then walked on, which Peach being assured that their nude adventure would be over as they already toured around half of the castle.


End file.
